


Four Horsemen

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mild Humor, Perhaps something more in time, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Lena's motivations for helping Supergirl are pure for the most part.





	Four Horsemen

“I live again!” Kara gasped.  
Alex groaned. “Really, Kara? Army of Darkness?”  
Kara frowned and looked around. “Why am I in a space suit?”  
Lena frowned. “That's my fault. It's the only way to keep you safe.”

Kara looked towards Lena. “It's fine. You helping me out proves you are a good person, and I apologize for the problems I have caused you.” 

Lena relaxed. “Thank you, Supergirl. Can I talk to you alone?”

Kara nodded. “That's fine.”  
Everyone reluctantly left the room, leaving Kara and Lena alone.

“What do you want to talk about, Lena?” Kara asked.

“I wanted to tell you I have always wanted to help you. Despite out fights, despite our arguments. I never wanted to cause you the problems you thought I wanted.” Lena spoke.  
Kara frowned. “I never thought you were, Lena, you have to believe me.”

“I know. It's just people don't understand I'm not the type of person to do bad things. That's never been how I am.” Lena spoke.

Kara nodded. “I should never have doubted you.”  
“That's right. You never should have doubted me, Kara.” Lena spoke firmly.

Kara winced. “Okay, I guess I should have realized you knew who I was.”  
“I knew who you were a long time ago, Kara. I was always waiting for the right moment. I wanted you to break the news first. I wanted us to be the type of friends who are always going to be there for each other. I knew I had a lot to go through to get people to know I'm not like my brother. I wish it was easy, but people still see the monster inside me, and that's not who I am.” Lena spoke and looked on the verge of tears.

Kara hugged her. “I promise I will always consider you a friend, Lena.”  
“Good, and probably not a friend with benefits.” Lena grinned.  
Kara chuckled. “Okay, that's well played. I think the expression, “I'd hit that.” applies to you here.” 

Lena smiled. “I'm glad to know your sense of humor is intact. I will always care for you. That being said, stay off the internet, dear.”

“Okay, Lena, I am not giving up the internet. That being said, I shall always care for you as well, Lena.” Kara spoke.  
“Thank you.” Lena smiled.

&^&

The next day...  
Kara cracked her neck. “I am so glad to be out of the suit. It was a little stuffy.” 

Alex chuckled. “Yeah, I can imagine.”

“Lena means well. I'm glad you understand that.” Kara spoke.

“I know she's meant well.” Alex frowned.  
“She knows I'm Supergirl.” Kara spoke quickly.

Alex grimaced. “I'm not even surprised.”

“She's not a bad person, and I should have never pushed her away.” Kara frowned.

“Everyone gets into fights. Even we got into fights before.” Alex spoke.

“Yeah, but I feel bad.” Kara frowned. “She means a lot. Also, she made a joke about being friends with benefits.” She grinned.

Alex smirked. “Okay, that does sound like Lena. James might be a little confused though.” 

“No, James will be like, 'This is hot.” Kara grinned.

“Okay, yeah, James strikes me as the guy to have that sense of humor.” Alex nodded.

“Yep. He's a nice guy, and he totally would make that joke.” Kara grinned.   
“Indeed.” Alex smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> What? You can't tell me James wouldn't be like, "This is hot." :P


End file.
